This invention relates to two-cycle, internal combustion engines and more particularly to cross scavenging systems for such engines.
Cross-scavenged, two-cycle internal combustion engines typically include some means, such as a deflector carried on top of the piston, for guiding the flow of incoming fresh charge across the cylinder towards the exhaust ports in a manner to purge the combustion products or exhaust gases from the cylinder. Prior constructions for such means usually are relatively complex and/or are inefficient because the fresh charge becomes partially mixed with the exiting exhaust gases.